


One Day May Be Forever

by sayorseee



Series: midnight memories [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Team No Sleep, anyway enjoy, i wrote this over the course of 10 months, only between two and four in the morning, tags??, whos she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayorseee/pseuds/sayorseee
Summary: Addison sneaks Zed in for some much needed “study” time.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopolis/Addison Wells
Series: midnight memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	One Day May Be Forever

Her first thought that morning was ‘ _Damn, my boyfriend is so cute when he’s sleeping_ ,’ immediately followed by a, ‘ _We are_ so _fucked._ ’ 

Addison had managed to sneak her Zombie boyfriend into her bedroom last night around ten. They made out for a good majority of the evening, then did some homework before dozing off, textbooks still scattered around them. Nothing too adventurous had happened, but there was no way she’d be able to get him out without her parents—the mayor of Seabrook and the Chief of Zombie Patrol—noticing. It was just her luck, really, to be born to such (locally) powerful people, and fall in love with a very adorable Zombie who had ruffled hair and the softest expression as he dreamt. She smiled at the sight of him, wondering if he was possibly dreaming of her, though she remembered from her middle school lessons that Zombies rarely dreamt of anything from their ‘human-life.’ Dreams belonged to the more primitive brain, thus meaning that they often had savage dreams, which Addison would consider more a nightmare. She sat up in bed, questioning the validity of that lesson. Most things she learned about Zombies had ended up being wrong, what was one more? 

Without disturbing Zed, Addison gathered up her schoolbooks and slipped out of bed, stretching and savoring the pop of her joints. She crossed to her window, kneeling on the cushions that gave her a seat for whenever she wanted to gaze upon her hometown, the cushions that had allowed Zed a softish landing place when he dove through her window the previous night. The Saturday morning sun shone through her white curtains, but out of habit she still pulled them back, cracking the window open and letting in the spring air. A gentle wind carried in the scent of freshly watered grass, the beautiful scents of her mother’s garden drifting in and flooding her senses with soft happiness. 

She took in a deep breath, her eyes watching the backyard sprinklers spray over the grass. Addison combed her fingers through her knotted hair. There was no way Zed could get out the way he had come in, her neighbors would see him and rat them out to her parents. She told herself not to worry, Zed would figure something out. He always did. 

The hinges on her bedroom door squeaked, her mother softly calling out her name. Addison whirred, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hide her boyfriend before her mother was inside and instead tried to look natural, like everything was perfectly normal. Missy stuttered in the doorway, her brows turned down in confusion at the sight of a zombie in her daughter’s bed—and not her daughter. Addison stood up, grabbing a knitted blanket from the bundle of pillows and wrapping it around her shoulders, covering the little bruises along her neck and collar to the best of her ability. 

Missy turned at the soft sounds of movement, physically relaxing at the sight of her daughter. It quickly changed into confusion and disappointment. Addison walked to her mother, giving her a smile. 

“Good morning,” she greeted. “Sorry about…this. Zed came over to do homework and we fell asleep.” 

“When? How? I don’t remember giving you permission.” 

Addison shrugged, playing dumb. It usually worked, especially regarding conversations that could have possibly happened late at night, where neither of her parents would clearly remember what they said. “If it makes you feel better, I taught Zed about magnitude and he taught me about the Cold War,” Addison said. None of that was true, she had the hickeys to prove it. 

“Your boyfriend can’t just show up in your room without us knowing, Addison!” Missy whispered. She was starting to get upset, so Addison gave her mother a pout to soften her up. 

“He couldn’t sleep and I told him I was doing some homework and he asked to come over and you were already asleep so I told him he could. Don’t be mad, please?” She batted her eyes innocently, the icing on the cake, and Missy caved, sighing. 

“I want you to wake him up while I try to explain this to your father,” she said. Addison broke into a grin that was quickly turned down when Missy added, “And don’t think you’re not in trouble!” 

Addison grinned still, giving her mother a halfhearted hug. “Thank you, Mom,” she said in a sweet voice. 

Missy rolled her eyes, heading out of her daughter’s room. She turned in the doorway, adding, “I’m making breakfast, and Zed will be there. It should be ready soon.” 

Addison nodded, waiting for her mother to step out. She crawled back in bed, sitting on her knees beside Zed. He whined in his sleep, turning onto his back and nearly kicking her laptop off of the bed. Addison frowned, poking his shoulder several times until he began to stir. His eyes fluttered, scrunched together as he was pulled from his dreams. “Zed,” she hummed. Zed groaned, his hand covering his face. 

“I’m coming, Dad,” Zed muttered. 

Addison giggled. He was so adorable, she could barely believe he was hers. “Zeddy, you’re not at home,” she told him. He let out a stifled moan, opening his eyes and blinking in confusion. He tilted his head to get a better look at her, and she smiled. 

“Addy?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep. 

Addison giggled and nodded. She sifted her fingers through his hair, further ruffling the green mess. Zed let out a pleasant chuckle, adjusting bg on the bed. “Mm, good morning Addy,” he said. “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Didn’t you get enough of those last night?” Addison teased. 

Zed chuckled, reached out and snaking a hand around her neck, brushing against a particularly large hickey below her ear. Addison shivered, following his lead as he pulled her down and stretched up, his lips brushing hers in a gentle kiss. Addison couldn’t help but smile, giving him soft kisses in return. With her weight leaning forward, she lost her balance and ended in his lap, both of them giggling. They pulled apart with a start when they heard Addison’s parents shouting in the hall. Both shared a wide-eyed, worried look. 

“I’m guessing Chief Wells isn’t too happy I’m here.” 

Addison giggled, resting her forehead on his. She caressed his cheek lovingly, kissing his nose. “Let them talk if they wanna, let them talk ‘cause they’re gonna,” she whispered. “It’s not like he can kick you out.” 

Zed raised an eyebrow at that note, amused and concerned. “Oh and why’s that?” 

“Wherever you go, I go,” she said. 

Zed let out a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. “Gar garziga,” he whispered. 

“Gar garziga…too.” They both giggled and kissed again. 

Addison’s room door burst open and the teens jumped apart, staring at Chief Wells with wide eyes. He pointed a threatening finger at them (mostly Zed), hair still frazzled from sleep. 

“You, out, now,” Dale commanded. 

“Yes sir.” Zed scrambled off the bed, grabbed his shoes and headed to the door with his head down. 

“Wait downstairs,” Dale added. 

Zed nodded and walked past him, rushing down the stairs. Addison pouted, folding her arms over her chest. 

“You can't kick him out!” she protested. 

Dale frowned at her. “Don’t even start, because you’re grounded.” 

“What! Why! That’s so unfair!” 

“Why? _Why!_ You snuck your boyfriend into your bedroom last night! God knows what you two were doing!” 

Addison pouted and argued, “But Daddy, we were just studying!” 

Dale’s nostrils flared, his face going red. “I can see those—those love bites, Addison!” 

Addison’s eyes widened, her hand going up to cover her neck. Not that it mattered. She had hickeys on all around her collarbone and neck, though she did manage to cover the most prominent—Zed loved the sweet little noises she made when he bit her right at the junction of her neck and shoulder, right under her pulse point. The heat spread up her neck and over her cheeks at the memories of last night, of Zed laughing and trying to draw the sweetest noises from her while they tried to be quiet and discreet. 

“I mean…we-we did study,” Addison said meekly. “After-uh-kissing. But only for a little bit!” 

“I don’t want to hear it Addison, you’re grounded.” 

Addison pouted and her dad left her room. She’d never actually been grounded before, her parents weren’t ever that strict. She was also a pretty good kid, never breaking rules or sneaking around. The only time she’d ever gotten in trouble was when she snuck out to the Zombie Mash last year. They had been disappointed, sure, but she wasn’t grounded. What do grounded people even do? 

She got off of her bed, running out of her room and down the stairs. She could hear her dad scolding Zed in the living room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she peered around the divider and saw Zed sitting on the couch, head hung and neck red (by zombie standards, of course). 

“…put up with a lot of your crap, but it’s about time we set some boundaries, young man. I don’t _ever_ want to wake up and find out that you’re in my house—in my _sixteen year old_ daughter’s bedroom— _ever_ again. You understand me, Necrodopolus?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Dale raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you kissing her, touching her, don’t even look at her. Not under my roof.” 

Missy breezed past Addison, making the young teen jump in surprise. She watched her mother put a hand on Dale’s shoulder and laugh nervously. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dale,” Missy said. “That’s going a little too far. You’re always welcome here, Zed.” 

Addison blinked in surprise; her mother was…on their side? Even the thought of it didn’t make any sense. 

“Wha—Missy—“ 

“Sidebar in the kitchen.” His wife said then dragged him off, past Addison and what they assumed was out of earshot. Addison eyed them, waiting a second then rushing to Zed. 

He lifted his head frightfully, but he relaxed when he saw her, which immediately went back to fear. “Shouldn’t we not—“ 

“Ssh,” Addison said. She gave him an innocent smile and sat in his lap, threading her fingers in his hair. 

“Addy, I don’t want to get in trouble,” Zed whispered. 

“We’re already in trouble.” 

“I think your dad is gonna ban me from you.” 

Addison giggled. “He can’t, we’ve still got two years of school left. Together.” 

Zed hummed, caving and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Your mom is telling him to calm down,” he whispered. “She doesn’t want him to punish us too badly. Says she wants to keep an open and honest environment around here.” 

“What?” 

Zed nodded, listening, then saying, “That’s what your dad says too. Your mom is saying that…it’s better that we do what we do where they can see us, instead of us sneaking around and them not knowing.” 

Addison giggled although the heat crept up her neck at the thought of her parents, trying to…protect her…virginity. She shuddered just thinking about it—about _them_ thinking about it. 

“We definitely shouldn’t be all cuddling,” Zed mumbled. “Before you get double grounded.” 

Addison laughed through her nose, knowing he was right and stood up, ruffling his hair and skipping back to her hiding spot around the corner. Zed gave her a tight smile as her parents went back into the living room. Missy grabbed Addison’s arm, dragging her with them, then telling her to sit on the couch. 

“I won’t all out ban you from our house, Zed,” Dale said. “But you cannot be in Addison's room, ever. And you definitely can’t be here when we’re not home.” 

Addison frowned, crossing her arms defiantly while Zed nodded in agreement. He wasn’t usually one to sit and be obiedient, especially when it came to stupid adults thinking they knew better. But, well, these were her parents, so him trying to show them respect made sense. 

Dale looked between the two, then grinned. “Well let’s eat then.” 

* * *

It had only been less than a day and she was already miserable. She only had her laptop because she was working on a project, and her parents had cut off her internet before they went to bed an hour before. But it was Saturday night and she wasn’t even tired yet, despite the fact that it was nearly midnight. She was just insanely, monumentally _bored_. 

She used the soft yellow of her desk lamp to color, a hobby she’d nearly forgotten about. She’d found a couple of half finished coloring books in her closet and was working through the pages, making them as colorful as possible, a strong contrast from the older pages that were perfect and neat, with all the colors matching. Before all the leaves were green and the water was blue and the sun was yellow and everything was perfect. 

But now—she grinned just thinking about—now everything was whatever color she wanted it to be. Coloring made her miserable punishment slightly less miserable. Pink grass, rainbow clouds. It felt amazing, like she was a kid that was allowed to be young and have fun. It was a little sliver of freedom in the midst of her punishment.

A sharp _tap tap_ on her window jarred her from her thoughts. She turned, the light of her room caching on the green haired zombie outside her window, his devilish grin shining through the glass. She rushed over, sitting on the bay and pushing it open. 

“What are you doing! I’m grounded!” she whispered. 

“But Eliza convinced the wolves to let us have a mini mash at the den,” he said, “and it’s not a proper mash if you’re not there.” 

She couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not sneaking out,” she told him. 

“Of course not, that’d be breaking the rules,” he said. “But no one ever said that I couldn’t sneak you out.” 

She grinned. “That doesn’t even make any sense.” 

He grinned. “I’ll have you back by three at the latest. You in?” 

She giggled. She knew since he showed up she was in, ready to go on whatever adventure he was offering. “Lemme grab my shoes.” She leaned over for a quick peck, then got up, grabbing her sneakers and going as quickly and quietly as she could back to him. 

Zed helped her climb out of the window, then down the tree. She put on her sneakers once they were on the ground, then they were off, sneaking out of her backyard and into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve made it this far! If you wanna stick around make sure you click the subscribe button, drop a kudos, leave a comment, whatever! Check me out on tumblr for story updates or random posts or whatever. My username is [zedforprez](https://zedforprez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Until next time, peace!


End file.
